Secrets Beneath the Moon
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Beneath the moon they dance...the flickering of red, the soft sting of teeth, the secrets that are hidden...a Halloween fic. Aido/Sayori...She wonders what secrets surround Aido as they dance together beneath the light of the moon.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters or story line affiliated with either the anime or the manga. All rights are reserved for its creator Matsuri Hino.**_

_Author's Note: This is a gift fic for magicalgirl100591 who has been my biggest supporter and is always the first to review my stories. Happy Halloween girl!_

~oOo~

**Secrets Beneath the Moon**

The Halloween ball was in full swing when Sayori wandered out to the shadows of the dark balcony. From the mask adorning her face Yori peered around the ballroom. Her eyes lingered on Yuuki and Zero before flitting away to gaze upon the other students. Her eyes finally alighted on Hanabusa Aido. From her vantage point, cloaked in the night shadows on the balcony, she could watch Aido unobserved.

She had long harbored a secret love for the Night Class boy, however unlike the other girls in the Day Class she did not scream out to him as he emerged with the other Night Class students from behind the gate leading up to the Moon Dorm. No she knew that it was a fruitless attempt these girls did in hopes that he would recognize them. Yori knew that there would never come a day when Aido would recognize her.

Yori knew that there was nothing special about her, she wasn't ever pretty in the most common sense of the word, or at least this is how she thought of herself. Her light honey colored hair and eyes were a pale comparison to the beauty that was Aido with his sunlight hair and sky blue eyes. Compared to him she was a shadow, someone that flickered and danced on the outside, while he shown like the sun further casting her in the shadows as his person lit up the world around him.

Sighing Yori turned away from the festivities and gazed out at the grounds of Cross Academy. She could see students, both Day and Night, mingling in front of the building, each one adorned with a mask to match the theme for the ball; Vampire Masquerade. Yori noticed that a lot of the Day Class boys had popped in fake teeth while only a few of the Night Class boys had, but something about the ones the Night Class boys put in made her shiver, their fangs looked almost too real.

"Why is it that a lovely creature such as yourself is standing alone in the shadows?"

Lost in her musings as she was Yori hadn't heard him approach, but she knew by the sound of his voice just who it was that stood behind her. Heart thumping hard in her chest she slowly turned around to peer at Aido. From behind his mask she could see his blue eyes glittering with the light from the moon overhead and on lips a smile was found and it was adorned with the glint of fang.

"I just needed some air."

Aido stepped over to stand beside her at the balcony railing. He did not peer out as she had but instead looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes of his. Yori could feel her heart as it continued to pound hoping that Aido couldn't hear its attempt of escaping from her chest.

"You look as beautiful as ever Sayori."

Her breathing stopped as his words registered. She could not help but smile even if she knew that it was Aido's normal charm speaking rather than the truth. She knew she was anything but beautiful, but for this one night she would let his words make her feel the beauty he spoke of her having.

Her breath hitched and her heart stuttered for a moment when he stepped closer and took her into his arms. "Dance with me Yori."

On the balcony, the music filtering out through the open French doors, she danced with Aido, glided along the stone flooring with ease as he led her through a waltz she didn't know. The song, _Moonlight Sonata_, seeming perfect for their dance as they moved together beneath the beams of the full moon. Yori felt right being in his arms, knew beyond without a doubt that she belonged right where she was and wished upon the stars above that she could stay in his arms forever, but she knew it was not meant to be.

Just as that thought filtered through her mind the song ended, but Aido did not release her as she had thought he would. Instead he tightened his hold on her and began a new dance, but the song was lost to Yori as she reveled in the feel of her body moving in sync with his. She peered up into his eyes and smothered a gasp as his eyes glowed with an unnatural light, for a second she had thought that they glowed red, but just as quickly as it had appeared the red luster was gone and once again his eyes were the clear blue of a summer sky.

Again the song ended and again he did not release her. Yori was content to stay in his arms for as long as she was allowed, knowing that she may never be allowed this chance again. Aido turned her so that she was facing towards the grounds of the school once more, he stood behind her, his arms still held tightly around her body. Yori could feel his breath on her neck as he nuzzled his nose alone the pale column.

She turned in his arms facing him again seeing the flicker of red luster in his eyes, but gazing into his eyes made her become lost. She wanted to stay lost in those depths, but all too soon his turned his eyes downward and she knew he was peering at her neck. When he leaned in she thought he was going to kiss her so she closed her eyes waiting for the contact of his lips against hers, but instead of his lips meeting hers they met the soft skin beneath her ear. She felt the slightest bit of a sting as his teeth grazed the flesh of her neck, his breath ruffling the tiny hairs adorning her skin.

"Aido?"

Aido chuckled in that charming way of his as he pulled back and peered down at her. "Don't worry I won't really bite you."

Yori shook her head trying to calm her racing heart. "You're taking this whole vampire theme a little to seriously."

He chuckled again, the timbre of it rumbling in Yori's chest. "You have no idea how serious I can take it Sayori."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She waited but he didn't answer. "Aido?"

"It's best that you not know."

With those cryptic words he released his hold on her and strolled away leaving Yori standing on the balcony beneath the moon. She watched him as he retreated back into the throng of dancing students on the other side of the French doors. _It's best that you not know…What did he mean by that?_

Yori gasped as Aido turned and peered at her one last time before disappearing into the mass of dancing students. His eyes were again shining with that red luster and it was then that Yori realized that there was something different about Aido, something not quite human, but still even knowing this she did not fear him, it only intrigued her more.

Some many secrets surround the Night Class students. There was something different about them that set them apart from the Day Class. It wasn't just their unnaturally beautiful perfection, but something else, something unimaginable. Yori sighed as she turned away and gazed up at the moon above her. The moon seemed to glow brighter for a moment, as if it was telling her that it knew the answers to the secrets that surrounded Aido. Her thoughts turned inward she continued to gaze upon the glowing orb willing it to reveal whatever secrets lay hidden in its moonbeams. Catching the sound of Aido's laughter filtering out from the doors Yori smiled knowing that one day she would learn just what secret he harbored.

_Just who are you Hanabusa Aido? What secrets do you hide?_

~oOo~

Happy Halloween to all my readers. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review whether its nice or not. Magicalgirl100591 I hoped you enjoyed this.


End file.
